Sparkster: The Animated Series
Sparkster: The Animated Series is an Lechutanese animated kids adventure television series aired on CITV and based on the video game of same name. The series first aired in Lechutan on January 15, 1995 on CITV. It ended on March 12, 2000, with a total of five seasons and 312 episodes. Various spin-off media for the show include: CD soundtracks, home video collection, comic books, a series of unlicensed video games, as well as various merchandise. Premise Characters : Main article: Sparkster: The Animated Series/Characters Episodes : Main article: Sparkster: The Animated Series/Episodes Production In 1991, Soetanto Wei created a series of short cartoons. When CITV began recognizing the top animated shorts in 1992, Elliott the Yo-Yoer was the first CITV DIYASC winner, including a $50,000 prize. Wei used the money to found Wei Avenue Studios in 1993. However in 1996, Wei sold Elliott the Yo-Yoer short cartoon to El TV Kadsre Animation and turned short cartoon into animated television series in 1997. In 1994, CITV gave Wei permission to turn Sparkster video game into an animated series and Wei Avenue Studios has renamed to Lechutan Avenue Animation. The show premiered on January 15, 1995, and became the highest-rated animated series premiere in CITV history at the time. It last aired on March 12, 2000, with 312 episodes produced in five seasons. Reruns have aired on TV+ in Lechutan, but is no longer shown in Brazil, Indonesia, Croeya, United States or El Kadsre due to trademark infringement from Konami. Merchandise and media Reception Sparkster: The Animated Series is considered the most successful animated series ever made by LA Animation. Critical reception Sparkster: The Animated Series received mixed to negative reviews: it was criticized for its complex plot and large amounts of differences from video games, with some critics negatively comparing it to Konami video game of same name. Also noted that the show does largely not appearing to follow the continuity of Rocket Knight video games. As the years went by, the show gained a cult following, and it started gaining high praise. However, it did receive some criticism from United States, for being more suitable to younger audience (along with all Lechutanese animated televsion series). Ratings Sparkster: The Animated Series became the number-one children's animated series on Lechutanese television within its first month on the air. Sparkster: The Animated Series was one of CITV's highest-rated animated series for years. Controversy In 1999, Konami filed litigation against Lechutan Avenue Animation for trademark infringement, citing the unauthorized use of the Sparkster character trademark and LA Animation has acquired by Infodyna. Several episodes of the show have generated controversy from other countries. In other countries, Several episodes had violent and adult scenes shortened, censored and/or removed. The various US home video releases contain edited versions of several episodes, while Japanese and Lechutanese home video releases contain unedited versions of episodes. Awards and nominations International broadcasts Croeya * TVIC (1995-2000) El Kadsre * Viva Television (1995-2000) Eruowood * EPN (1995-1997) Indonesia * Indosiar (1996-2012) Kuboia * Nickelodeon Kuboia (1996-2004) * Tooncast (2017-present) Brazil * SBT (1996-2009) See also * Sparkster: The Animated Series/Tropes Category:Lechutan Category:TV+ (Lechutan) Category:1995 Category:Works involved in copyright/plagiarism controversies Category:1990s Category:1995 animated series Category:TV series Category:Television series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Fictional television series Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:1995 Lechutanese television series debuts Category:2000 Lechutanese television series endings Category:Sparkster: The Animated Series